Wounds and Scars
by Moonprincess86
Summary: We all have wounds and we all have scars sometimes we just need help escaping from the pain they cause.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I'm back everybody Yay. Sorry it took so long I was having trouble getting my internet installed I made the appointment over a month ago but somebody forgot to put it into the computer for them to come out. But I'm back with another story a Musa and Riven one. It's AU all human no powers just regular people. I'm trying to go for a more emotional story. I hope enjoy s and if it stinks let me know so I can improve. As always thanks for reading.

 **Chapter 1**

"Riven long time no see." A voice called as he walked into the Fruity Music Bar.

"Nabu how's it going." Riven said with a wave as he made his way over to the bar. "You still working here after all these years?" He asked as he took a seat.

"In a way. I own the place now." Nabu told him setting a drink down in front of him.

"Seriously! I didn't think Klaus and Morgana would ever sell the place." Riven said taking a drink.

"Well since Roxy went off to college they had lots of time on their hands and wanted to do some traveling. And Layla and I practically lived here anyways so he sold it to us."

"What's Roxy going to school for?"

"A zoologist I think."

"It makes perfect sense that girl loves animals and their place was like a zoo already, she'd take in every animal off the street."

"Yeah she did" Nabu agreed, "It's a good thing this place does such great business or I don't know how'd they'd afford them all."

"I have to say your clientele looks a bit more grown up than usual." Riven said surveying the crowd.

"That's because it's night." Nabu said, "After nine we send the kids home and let the adults enjoy the place we've even begun selling alcohol but only at night. The place is doing even better business then when we were younger."

"That's great man I'm happy for you." Riven said.

"Have you heard from any of the others?"

"Nope." Riven said shaking his head, "I saw Stella on the cover of Vogue. I guess that modeling career of hers she got back in high school is really paying off, but didn't she want to be a fashion designer."

"I take it you didn't read the article inside."

"Dude I'm not the kind of guy who reads a Vogue magazine while waiting in line to buy groceries. Even if the person on the cover is a friend."

"That's true." Nabu said, "The article was about how her fashion line is really kicking off she's even having a show in Milan."

"Milan that's big in the fashion world right?"

"Yep."

"Wait so you read the article?"

"Nah Layla did and told me about it."

Riven nodded and took another sip of his drink. "Are she and Brandon still together?"

"Yes, they're actually engaged now though they haven't set a date. He's actually modeling with her."

"I thought Brandon was becoming this great up and coming soccer player."

"Man you're really out of touch with everyone aren't you?"

"Yeah I've been off grid for a while."

"Anyways." Nabu began, "Brandon was seriously injured a while back and can no longer play but with his looks and Stella's connections she got him job as a model."

"How about the others Flora, Helia, Timmy, Tecna, Bloom, and Sky do you know what they're up to?" Riven asked.

"Well Flora and Helia are in the Amazon our little Herbologist is studying the plant life there and Helia went with her."

"I guess you can draw pretty much anywhere." Riven said, "He's going to have some gorgeous paintings when they come back."

"That he will." Nabu agreed, "As for Timmy and Tecna they were recruited by Nasa and I haven't really heard much from them just a random email telling us they were still alive and kicking but not much as to how work was going."

"They're probably trying to communicate with aliens or something." Riven joked.

"They did love the X Files." Nabu said.

"The truth is out there Scully." Riven said in lame impersonation of detective Mulder.

Nabu laughed, "Bloom and Sky are in London. Sky's dad is expanding his corporation overseas and Sky's running it for him."

"And Musa?" Riven asked. "What's she been up to?"

"She's still here in Gardenia." Nabu told him.

"I thought her music career was skyrocketing."

"Oh it was. She was topping charts, going on sold out tours, even one a Grammy."

"What happened? Did she get tired of big city life or something?"

"No nothing like that. Jason Queen is what happened."

"Her Manager?"

"Yep. He went and stole all her money left her with nothing and fled the country no one's been able to find him. Didn't you see the tabloids or even the news?"

"I never believe tabloids. In my opinion they just print what they think people want hear so they'll buy them, and as for the news it's too depressing to watch I just wait fifteen minutes after it comes on then switch over to it and catch the weather report." Riven said, "Didn't any other labels try to pick her up?"

"Tons." Nabu said, "But she turned them all down. I guess she was afraid the same thing would happen again."

"I can understand that. Besides Musa was never into singing for the money she just wanted to make people happy. Does she ever sing here?"

"I wish. Then the place would be packed." Nabu said, "Musa sings more to a crowd of one these days."

"Crowd of one?"

"Her son James."

"Wait Musa got married and had a kid!"

"Well she has a kid but she didn't get married. And the she's with is a real piece of work. I can't stand the sight of him. I'd refuse him service if he wasn't with Musa."

"Geez Nabu tell me how you really feel." Riven said, "But why all the hate your usually not one to judge others. Has he done something to Musa?" Riven asked taking on a protective tone. They might've broken up years ago but he still considered her a close friend even if he didn't keep in touch as well as he should.

"No. At least not that I can tell." He said, "You know how when you meet someone and you just get the feeling that this person is just bad news."

"Yeah." Riven nodded.

"That's what I get from this guy. Then it's the look in Musa's eyes she's lost that light to them. Like all her happiness has been stripped away. Layla noticed too she asked her about it but never gets a straight answer. It's always I'm fine you worry too much, or I'm just tired is all."

"Musa never did like to have anyone worry about her." Riven said.

"True." Nabu agreed with sigh, "So how long are you staying?"

"A while." Riven said, "And since you own this place now you think I could get a job?"

"Sure if you don't mind working nights."

 **AN** chapter 2 will be up next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Hello to who ever is reading this my story says it has zero views but I have a review thank you to Fairy Princess Moon for reviewing. Plus I have a couple favorites and thank you to  NeNeeNe (also thank you for following) and WinxClub63 for that. So people must be reading it. I was just wondering is anybody else having this problem? If so how do I fix it? Any who I'll shut up now. Here's chapter 2 I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 2**

A few days went by and everything was going smoothly Riven tended the bar, while Layla waited tables, Nabu worked at the grill and they each took turns helping with stage prep for whoever wanted to sing.

A group of loud men entered the place followed by an all too familiar face. "Asshole alert." Layla said as she brought some food and drink orders to the counter.

"I'll get there drinks." Nabu said in a bored tone.

"I take it one of those rowdy guys is Musa's boyfriend." Riven said.

"Yep." Layla said with a nod. "His names Derrick. He's the tall one with dark hair and blue eyes with the beginnings of stubble of a beard.

Riven glanced at the man he wasn't bad looking for a guy, he had a few muscles but nothing spectacular he seemed pretty average to him. "What makes you call him an asshole is he rude to you or has he done something?"

"No nothing like that." She said. "I don't know there's just something about him that really bugs me. You know how sometimes when you meet people even though the person has done nothing to you, but you just can't stand the sight of them."

"Yeah." Riven said while filling her drink order.

"That's the way I feel about him. Besides he gives off that I'm not a good person vibe."

Riven placed the drinks down for Layla and she went to serve the customers. He'd hold off his judgment of the guy until he at least talked to him. Still if Nabu and Layla said there was something fishy he didn't like the odds.

"Riven oh my gosh! is that you?" Musa asked coming up to the bar.

"Yeah it's me. How's it going Musa?" He said with a wave and a smile.

"It's going good." She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I haven't seen you since High School Graduation. I think you might have gotten taller."

"Nah." He said waving off the comment. "I'm still the same height you just haven't seen me in a while or you shrunk."

"I did not shrink." She said while placing her hands on her hips.

"Yo Musa hurry up with the drinks already." One of the guys shouted.

"Here you are Musa." Nabu said bringing over a tray of drinks, then grabbed the food order Layla had brought and headed to the grill.

She paid for the drinks.

"Need a hand with that." Riven asked motioning towards the tray.

"No I got it."

"You sure."

"Not a damsel Riven I can handle this." She said grabbing the tray and going to her table.

"Never said you were." He mumbled to himself as she left.

Riven continued tending bar that night but whenever he could he'd sneak a glance toward Musa. She'd laugh and joke with everyone but he could tell from here that her laughs seemed forced and whenever she'd smile it looked as though she was faking it. Nabu was right her eyes were dull and lifeless instead of bright and happy. Just what happened for her to lose that spark she once had. It was that spark that had him picking fights with her on purpose just so he could watch the fire blaze in them.

"Still carrying a torch after all these years?" Nabu asked pulling Riven from his thoughts.

"What're you talking about? I'm not carrying a torch."

"Then why have you been staring at Musa all night?" He asked setting down a food order.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to those who know you, but don't worry I don't think Musa noticed. If you're not still hung up on her then why the staring?"

Riven gave a sigh of relief he didn't want to come off as some weird stalker. "It's just I wanted to see what you were talking about and you were right. She's missing that spark she had back when we were younger."

"It's sad isn't it seeing our once spunky happy musician faking smiles and laughter to get through the day."

"Yeah it is." Riven said.

"Don't worry though she's still got some life in her, mention her son and her eyes gleam with such admiration that you get a small glimpse of the old Musa. Say anything bad or complain about her son and that mama bear instinct kicks in and a storm rages in her eyes one wrong word and she's ready to rip you to shreds." Nabu told him.

"That's all parents… well most of them." Riven amended.

"Talking about your mom?"

"I don't want to talk about my past."

"Hey I'm a bartender and your friend I'm here to listen."

"I'm glad you're my friend, but tonight you're manning the grill and I'm the bartender and _this_ bartender is keeping his feelings to himself. Besides if I wanted to talk to someone I'd go see a shrink."

"Why see a shrink I'm much cheaper." Nabu joked.

"That's true but for now I'm good."

"I'm here if you need me." Nabu said heading back to the grill.

"Hey Nabu?"

"Yeah?" He asked turning back around.

"I noticed Musa's hasn't been drinking why's that? Not that she was much of drinker to begin with."

"She's got a kid at home someone's got to be sober." He said.

"You have a point there."

Nabu went back to making food and Riven continued making drinks. Before he knew the place was closing and people were leaving he glanced towards the door and saw Musa leaving and she gave him a slight wave of goodbye and he did the same.

 **AN:** Chapter 3 will be out next week thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone here's chapter 3 enjoy. I don't know when 4 will be out hope all of you are having a good Labor Day weekend. Thanks for reading.

 **Chapter 3**

The cries of a child had Musa's eyes open and alert in an instant. She turned off the baby monitor and made her way to the nursery passing empty bottles of beer in the hall. How they got there and why she had no idea and didn't want to know. "It's okay sweetie mommy's here." She said as she picked up her son. "We need a diaper change I see." She said as she made her way to the changing table, Musa changed his diaper and threw the dirty one in the diaper bin next to the changing table. "There you go all dry now. What should we wear today?" She asked him even though she knew she wouldn't get an intelligible response. He did however look at her with his baby blues his face clenched up and gave out a pretty loud fart. "You're pooping aren't you?" His only reply to that was another barrage of farts. She sighed waited for him to finish and changed him yet again. After that she put him in his swing and grabbed out a few outfits. "Okay serious question." She said walking over to him. "Should we wear the blue I'm a future rock star outfit or the green dinosaur outfit?" Then held up the two in front of him. He stared at the two for a while then his reached out his chubby hand towards the green dinosaur outfit. "Good choice since we're going out with Aunt Layla today and she bought this for you." Musa changed James into the outfit but first she had to tickle his tummy to hear his cute little giggles and see his wonderful smile. Once she had him dressed she fed him his bottle. Then got everything ready that they'd need for the trip and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top.

"Derrick, Derrick." Musa said kicking the bed to wake him up.

"What? I'm trying to sleep." He mumbled.

"I'm going out with Layla so I won't be here f or a while." She said.

"What?" He asked still in a daze.

"I'm going out." She said a little more forcefully.

"Fine." He said, "But take the kid with you."

"I Am." She said " _It's not like you're his father and could actually take care of him for a change."_ She though then left the room.

"Pick me up some more beer on your way back." He called.

She sighed grabbed James out of his playpen went out to her pickup and secured him into his car seat then got into the driver's seat and headed towards the mall where she'd meet up with Layla.

"Musa over here." Layla called as Musa entered the mall.

"Hey Layla what's up?"

"Not much." She said taking a bite of a soft pretzel.

"Is that your breakfast?"

"Yep."

"It's not very healthy." Musa said.

"Then what'd you have for breakfast."

"Nothing I was so busy getting James ready that I skipped it."

"Well skipping breakfast is worse than not having it." Layla said then ripped the pretzel in half. "Here we'll both be unhealthy breakfast eaters together." She said while handing her a half of pretzel.

"Thanks." Musa said and took a bite of the pretzel. "So what store do you want to go to first?" She asked while she chewed.

"Not sure."

"Well how about we just wander around until something catches our eye."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Layla agreed.

The two began walking through the mall.

Hey that top is really cute." Musa said pointing to a red button up blouse in a shop window.

"Well then why don't we go in so you can try it on?" Layla suggested.

The two walked in a Musa found one in her size. "I'll watch James while you try it on."

Musa nodded and headed into the changing room.

"Hey isn't this the outfit I got James" Layla asked.

"Yeah it is." Musa said, while changing, "He picked it out himself. I showed him to outfits and he chose that one." She said.

"Aw do you like the outfit Auntie Layla got for you." Layla asked James while talking in a baby type voice. James just smiled and Musa came out a second later.

"What do you think?" She asked spinning in a circle.

"It looks great." Layla told her. "Hey do you still have that white mini dress with the flare skirt?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well theme day is coming up at the Fruity Music Bar. This time it's a country theme and I was just thinking that if you tied the blouse instead of buttoning it get a cowboy hat and some boots and you'd look great."

"Why Miss Layla are we channeling a little bit of Stella?" Musa joked.

"Maybe just little." Layla said with a smile. "But what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea." Musa told her. "In fact I already have cowboy boots and a hat from when I did a show in Nashville."

"Then let's pay for that and head to Victoria Secret I need to pick up a little something for my wedding Anniversary." She said while they went to the register.

"You mean you have to pick up something nice for Nabu." Musa said while paying for the blouse. Then they exited the shop.

"Hey it's not just for him." Layla said, "It makes me feel good seeing that look in his eyes like a man dying of thirst and I'm the water that he's been craving when I walk out in something sexy." She said, "Doesn't Derrick look at you that way when you come out in lingerie?"

"Not really." Musa confessed, "Though I've never really worn any in front of him."

"Maybe you should pick some up and see."

"Did you forget I just had a kid not that long ago I'm probably not that great to look at right now." She said as they entered Victoria's Secret. "And I'm sorry I missed the wedding."

"Sweetie believe me when I say this you've already lost all your baby weight give yourself some credit you're one hot mama, and don't worry about missing the wedding." Layla assured her. "You were on tour we understood. You've come to every anniversary party since then quit beating yourself up about it." She said in a matter of fact tone. "Now which one of these outfits do you think I should get so my husband ravages me."

Once they finished shopping they stopped and grabbed some lunch at the food court Musa got a salad while Layla got pasta and Musa gave James a bottle when he started fussing.

"How long has Riven been back in town?" Musa asked.

"About two weeks." Layla told her.

"I keep meaning to stop in and see how he's doing but something always comes up." She said, "How's he doing? What's he been doing?"

"He's doing fine renting a house not far from the bar. As to what he does when he's not at work, your guess is as good as mine."

"I didn't mean what he does when he's not working. Maybe I should've phrased it different. I guess where has he been all this time?" She asked while picking James up and started burping him.

Layla sighed as she thought for moment, "You know he hasn't really said where he's been and when we do talk about the past it's mostly what we did in high school. Nabu and I will talk about things we've done afterwards but Riven doesn't seem to want to talk about where he's been. But then again he was never really one to talk about his personal life."

"Yeah that's true." Musa agreed, "Well if I want to know I'll just have to ask."

"Good luck getting anything out of him." Layla said.

"Thanks I'm going to need it."

"I've got to get back and start getting ready the bar will be opening in few." Layla said as she took the last bite of her pasta. "Okay I've got a few more errands I have to run anyways." Musa said as she put James back in his stroller.

"Will you be stopping by later?" Layla asked as she threw both her and Musa's trash in the nearest bin.

"I don't know if I can find a sitter sure I'll stop by."

"Alright then I'll see you then."

They walked out of the mall hugged goodbye and went to their vehicles.

"Where have you been?" Derrick asked as soon as Musa entered the house

"I went out with Layla." She told him, "I told you this morning that I'd be out for a while." She said as she placed James in his playpen.

"I didn't think you'd be gone all freaking day!" He exclaimed.

"Well I had other errands to run as well."

"Yeah like what?"

"We needed groceries for one, and James needed diapers, plus the truck needed an oil change so I took it to the mechanic."

"Did you at least pick up my beer?"

"Yes it's in the truck."

"It better be cold. And the house is a mess." He said and went for the door.

"Gee I wonder why" Musa said under her breath.

Derrick turned around sharply "What was that?" he asked

"What was what?" she asked.

"What you just said" he stated as he marched towards her. "You blaming me for the house being a mess?" he asked as he towered over.

"I'm not the one who gets hammered with their friends every night trashing the place acting stupid and James is only three months old so it certainly wasn't him." Musa said.

It happened so suddenly that she didn't have time to react but she felt the burning sting of the slap on her face. "We're threw I refuse to be your punching bag any longer." She said shoving past him going to her room to pack her and James things, doing her best to not let the tears that were forming in her eyes fall.

He followed her into the bedroom and as she was grabbing a suitcase out of the closet he grabbed her by the hair and slammed her against the wall taking her breath away, the force of the hit knocking down photos that were hung up. Caging her in with his he said, "You're never going to leave Musa and do you know why that is?" he asked but continued without giving her time to answer. "Because you don't want your baby to grow up without a father. No one wants to be with a girl who has a child. Not to mention you're a has been and an unattractive one at that. Sure you can sing but talent doesn't matter when you don't have the looks. You're lucky I even took a chance on you. "It's like I keep telling you you're trash sweetheart." He said while moving a strand of hair behind her ear, "and nobody wants trash." Then he shoved her to ground. "I'll get the groceries. You clean up this dump." He ordered. "You know I really do hate hurting you but if didn't have such a smart mouth I wouldn't have to." He said.

Once he left the room she finally let her tears fall and began to cry. She replayed his comments over in her head and realized he was right she didn't want her son to grow up without a father, and whenever she had James or even mentioned him all the men shied away or avoided her altogether. Was she really ugly? Layla didn't seem to think so but then again she was her friend maybe she just said that to be nice and she really was nothing special to look at. Now that she thought about it even before Derrick she'd flirt with guys but it never seemed to go anywhere. But with him he they actually started dating. He was right she was lucky he even looked at her because she was nothing special, a has been, trash.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed it means a lot to me that you'd take the time out to tell me what you think of the story. Here's Chapter 4 I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading.

 **Chapter 4**

Riven walked into the local laundromat annoyed with a basket full of soaking wet clothes that he did his best to wring out before coming and a few that weren't sopping wet. His washer decided to quit working in the middle of a wash cycle and he had to work tonight he hoped he wasn't here long. He also knew that he shouldn't wait so long between washes but how was he supposed to know that his washing machine would decide to call it quits. Sighing he got to work sorting his clothes then threw them into the nearest machine added some detergent and quarters then sat down in a chair pulled out his phone and waited.

A crashing sound near the entrance had his head shooting up. Standing near the doorway was Musa wearing jeans a red tank top and a long cardigan sweater holding a car seat and a basket of clothes scattered on the floor in front of her. He put his phone in his pocket and got up to go help her clean up the mess. "Thanks but I got it." She said not looking at him.

"Just trying to help." He said placing clothes in the basket.

"Riven." She said surprised finally looking at him as she placed the last item in the basket.

"Hey." He said grabbing the basket before she could and standing up.

"I could've got that." She told him motioning towards the basket.

"Why don't you focus on carrying your baby I'd hate for you to drop him instead of the basket."

"I'd drop the basket grab my kid breaking his fall with my own body if something like that happened."

"Any mother would." He said placing the basket on a nearby counter. "Are there anymore baskets?"

"Yeah there's one on floor of the backseat and one in the front of my truck."

"That one?" He asked pointing to a white truck parked close to the exit.

"Yep." She nodded.

"Alright." He said and went for the door.

"What're you doing?" She asked.

"Getting the rest of your clothes."

"I can get them."

"I know you can." He told her, "But can't have you leaving your baby alone while you get your stuff someone might take him."

"This is Gardenia nothing's going to happen."

"You never know." He told her and walked out the door and grabbed the rest of her things and came back in. "I can't believe you didn't lock your doors." He joked.

Musa just rolled her eyes pulled her keys out of her pocket and hit the lock button on her keychain. "Better?"

"Are you sure it's locked? Maybe you should go check."

"And leave my son alone." She shot back, "I don't think so, but if you're so worried you could always go check"

"That's okay I think I heard it click." He said with a laugh.

Musa grabbed one of the nearby large rolling baskets and placed the car seat with James still secured inside, that way she could just roll him around with her instead of carrying him around with her everywhere. Then grabbed a basket and headed towards the closest machine.

"Aren't you going to sort those before you wash them?" Riven asked.

"I already sorted everything before I came." She told him. "I'm surprised you sort yours most guys I've met don't sort their clothes." She said as she closed the machine door and added the money. Then moved to the next one pulling James along.

"You're the one who got me into the habit of sorting my clothes you know." He told her.

"Really When?" Musa asked as she was loading the machine

"Back when we were dating you complained about some of my clothes being faded and dingy and asked if I sorted my when I did my laundry. I told you no and you said that's why they're like that. Then every weekend after that you insisted on going to laundromat and instruct me on the proper way to do my laundry."

"Oh yeah." She said, "I wonder why I don't remember that."

"Maybe it wasn't that important to you but to me it was one of the first times someone showed any real interest about anything going on in my life even if it was something as simple as laundry."

"Riven." Musa said with awe not quite sure what to say but turned to look at him.

"Musa what happened?" He asked alarmed before she completely turned around.

She was confused at first but then noticed her sweater had fallen down of her arm slightly revealing the part of the bruises from her slam against the wall. She was glad she wore a bit of makeup to cover up the mark on her face "It's nothing." She told him in an off handed tone as she quickly pulled up the sweater.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." He said "Who did that to you." He demanded

"I don't know." She lied.

"How do you not know?" he asked unconvinced.

"Because they wore a mask."

"Huh?"

"Someone broke into the house a few days ago and I got slammed into wall running for James's room when I heard the noise and since they wore a mask I never saw their face." She explained continuing with the lie.

"Did you call the police?"

"No I didn't."

"Why the hell not?" He asked irritated.

"Because Derrick scared them off and nothing was taken besides I didn't see there faces so I didn't feel the need to." She told him continuing with the lie.

Riven sighed heavily and shook his head, "Musa you still should have called the police that way they could've made a note about the break-in so they could be on the lookout in the neighborhood for suspicious activity. That way it doesn't happen to you again or anybody else in the area."

"I didn't think of that." She said. "If there's another break-in I'll report it."

"Good." He said, "Nothing happened to this little guy did it?" he asked indicating James.

"No nothing. In fact he slept right through it." She said, "If something had I'd of hunted them down and no one would ever see them again."

As if James knew they were talking about him he reached up his hand and grunted. Riven reached out his hand and James grabbed onto one of Riven's fingers and held tightly.

"He's got a strong grip." Riven said.

"Yeah he does." Musa agreed.

The two talked about old times in high school and played peekaboo with James getting him to smile and kick happily at the antics while finishing up their laundry.

"So is he crawling yet?" Riven asked grabbing two of Musa's baskets as they headed out the door. He'd come back for the last one in a moment.

"No babies don't normally start crawling until around six months and he's only three months." She told him opening the backseat and putting James in and securing the car seat.

"Oh." He said lamely as he put the first two baskets on the floor of the front seat, then went back for the last one.

"Thanks." Musa said as Riven placed the last basket on the floor of the backseat and shut the door.

"Don't mention it." He said with a smile

"I guess I'll see you later then." Musa said, she wasn't sure if she just get in her truck or give him a hug before she left. Granted they were friends but they hadn't seen each other in years and didn't want to make him uncomfortable with the gesture.

"Yeah I'll see you later." He said and pulled her into him for a quick one armed hug. "Stay out of trouble." He joked as he let her go and she climbed in her truck. "Oh and tell your boyfriend I owe him beer." He said as he was walking away.

"Why's that?" She asked as she started up her truck.

"For protecting you of course." He told her and walked back into the building to grab his clothes and get ready for work that night.

Musa arrived back home Derrick and a bunch of his friends were hanging out on the front porch drinking. She got out of the truck grabbed James out of the car seat and headed inside. "Hey babe." Derrick said and gave her a one armed hug and kissed the side of head as she walked onto the porch.

"Hey." She said back.

"Why don't you put the kid down and check the kitchen while I get the clothes out of the truck."

"Okay." She said and walked into the house and placed James in the living room playpen and made her way to the kitchen.

Sitting on the island countertop was a small rectangular box wrapped with golden paper and matching bow. She walked over and picked it up.

"Don't just stare at it." Derrick said from the doorway, "Open it up." He said.

Musa unwrapped it and opened the box inside was a heart shaped emerald pendant on a golden chain. "Derrick it's beautiful." She told him.

"I'm glad you like." He said as he walked over to her and picked up the pendant so he could help her put it on. "Think of this as my apology for what happened the other day I never should have hit you. I'm sorry." He told her as he clasped it. Then wrapped his arms around her waist. "Of course I wouldn't have to if you didn't have such a smart mouth.

"I'm sorry. You're right I should watch what I say." She said.

He smiled and stepped away from her, "Turn around and let me look at you."

She turned around and faced him.

"It looks good on you I'm glad I bought it."

She smiled at the compliment.

"You know it almost makes you pretty. I mean you're still ugly but the necklace distracts from the fact at least a little bit." Then he kissed her forehead, "Once you get the clothes put away get started on dinner I'm starving." He said and left the room.

"Hey Riven do you think you can come in early in a few days?" Layla asked while he was fixing a few drinks for a customer.

"How early and why?" he asked.

"Well theme day is on Friday and I wanted you to help me decorate and I'd need you here around one o'clock."

"Sure I'll be there." He told her, "Do I have to dress up?"

"Thank you and yes." She said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and took the drinks to the waiting customers.

"Trying to steal my woman." Nabu teased coming up next to Riven.

"You worried she might leave you and come to me." Riven teased back.

Nabu just laughed "That'd never happen you couldn't handle her." He said and started cleaning the dishes

"You're right I couldn't," he agreed and dried the dishes that Nabu finished washing.

"Hey you two I've got orders that need filled." Layla shouted at them as she leaned over the counter.

"Coming." They said together

Riven grabbed the drink orders and Nabu the food orders then went to take care of them. Shortly after shouts and laughter was heard from the door. Riven looked over and noticed it was Derrick Musa's boyfriend and he assumed a bunch of his friends, but sadly he didn't see Musa with them and he wondered where she was.

"Let me get a pitcher of beer." Derrick said when he came up to the bar and his friends went and grabbed a table.

"Sure thing." Riven said and went to fill up a pitcher. "Here you go." He said and set it on the counter. "It's on me." Riven told him when Derrick pulled out his wallet.

"Seriously?" Derrick asked surprised

"Yeah."

"Did I win some kind of you're the 100th customer of the day award or something?" Derrick asked while putting his wallet back in his pocket.

"No nothing like that. I owe it to you." Riven explained.

Derrick still looked confused.

"Sorry we haven't been properly introduced I'm Riven an old friend of Musa's from high school." He said extending his hand.

"Derrick." He said shaking Riven's hand while eyeing him cautiously and jealously as he sized Riven up like most men do when meeting another for the first time trying to gauge the other's strengths. "Strong grip you got there." He said when they let go.

"Yeah yours isn't so bad either." Riven said.

"So why do you owe me a beer?" Derrick inquired.

"I ran into Musa today at the laundromat and saw the bruises on her shoulder, and she told me about the break-in at your place and how you protected her. So I figured I owed you a beer for looking after one of my best friends."

"Right the break-in." Derrick said as if he was trying to convince himself that it happened. "Well a man's got to protect his family you know"

Riven nodded in agreement and Layla came up and handed him an order.

"Thanks for the beer." Derrick said and went to join his friends.

"Why's he thanking you for beer?" Layla asked.

"Because I bought him beer." Riven said grabbing out the bottles of beer she had requested and placing them in front of her

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later Miss Nosey. We're getting busy" he said as someone asked for a drink.

"You better." She said walking away not even phased buy the fact that he called her nosey.

The night went by quickly. Derrick and his buddies left after their second round of beer. Which wasn't surprising since it was Sunday and they probably had to work in the morning. They were cleaning up for the night when Layla walked over to Riven, "So why did you buy him beer?" she asked.

"Because he protected Musa from a burglar."

"Burglar? Then… oh my gosh someone broke into Musa's house."

"Apparently."

"Is she alright? What about James? Did she call the police? Did they catch the guy?" She rattled off question after question frantically.

"Take a breath sweetie." Nabu said coming up behind Layla and placing his hands on her shoulder to help calm her down.

Riven waited for her to calm down then said. "Musa's fine just a few bruises on her shoulder from where she was slammed against a wall. James is perfectly fine, he actually slept through it. No they didn't catch the guy because Musa didn't call the cops." He explained.

"Why the hell didn't she call the police is she an idiot?" Layla seethed.

"She said since they wore a mask and couldn't see their face making it unable to identify them it'd be pointless to call the police. Plus Derrick scared them off so she thought they were okay." He answered.

"My friend is a moron." Layla said shaking her head. "Even if she couldn't see their face she should have reported it so the police could be on the lookout for more robberies or attempted robberies."

"That's what I told her."

"Well don't think I'm not going to give her a piece of my mind the next time I talk to her." Layla said then walked off to clean some tables.

Riven and Nabu went back to cleaning, but there was something on Riven's mind when he mentioned the burglary to Derrick he seemed confused about it like he didn't remember it happening and just went along with it. That made him feel a little weirded out by him. Who doesn't remember a person breaking into their home and attacking their family, especially if you were the one who ran them off? Layla and Nabu were right there was something not quite right with that guy and he didn't trust him one bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Sorry this took so long I was binging Supernatural to catch up on the new season. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed and favorited. I'd also like to apologize this will be the last update for a while with the holidays coming up I like to make my gifts so that's what I'll be doing for the next few months. If I get a chance I'll update sooner. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

 **Chapter 5**

 _Ring, Ring, Ring_ was sound Riven woke up to and he groggily searched for his cellphone.

"Hello?" He sleepily asked.

"Riven hey its Layla."

"What do you want?" he asked grumpily.

"Geeze mister cranky what's got you in a mood?"

"You woke me up." He said with a yawn."

"But it's one o'clock in the afternoon."

"I was working last night remember, and didn't get home until three this morning plus I'm working again today"

"Yeah about that. Do you think you can come in an hour from now?"

He sighed "Why do you need me to come in so early?"

"Because the guy that normally comes in the afternoons has food poisoning so could you come in please?" She begged.

"Fine." He said with a huff, "I'll be there in an hour." Then hung up the phone without hearing her response. With a groan he got out of bed stretched and headed off to take a shower.

"Wow that was rude." Layla said hanging up her phone.

"What was rude?" Nabu asked

"Riven just hung up without saying goodbye or letting me say goodbye."

"Was he asleep when you called?"

"Yeah he was."

"There's your answer." He said with a wave of his hands. "He's always cranky when he first wakes up. You know that."

"Yeah you're right." She said with a sigh. "I guess I'll go get a pot of coffee ready for when he gets here. He's always more friendly with caffeine in his system." Then she gave Nabu a quick kiss on the lips and went to make coffee, but before she got too far he grabbed her and spun her around towards him and gave her a kiss that knocked her socks off as she hummed with delight. "

"Am I interrupting?" Musa asked as she walked into the Fruity Music Bar carrying James in his car seat and a diaper bag slung over her shoulder.

The two separated but still stayed close. "Not at all." Layla said, "Nabu was just starting something he probably couldn't finish anyways."

"Is that a challenge?" He asked pulling her in for a kiss.

"Maybe." She said against his lips then darted out his arms with a giggled going over to Musa before he could claim his prize.

"Well that wasn't very nice." He pouted.

"Sorry honey I promise we'll finish it later." She said sweetly. "But you know what you could do?"

"What's that?"

"You could make some coffee."

"I second that." Musa said, "James kept me up all night and I'm dead tired." Looking at the sleeping infant you wouldn't have guessed it though.

Nabu just shook his head and went to make the coffee.

"So what brings you hear?" Layla asked as they took a seat at one of the tables.

"You called me and told me to come here remember." Musa told her.

"Oh yeah that's right." Layla said feigning innocence.

"Did you need something?"

"Yes I did." She said while fiddling with a menu.

"Well what do you need?" Musa asked after Layla didn't say anything for a while.

"Right, right." Layla said nodding her head. "I need to do this." Then smacked Musa upside the head with the Menu.

"Hey what the hell?" Musa asked batting at the menu with one hand while covering her with the other.

"I'm trying to knock some sense into you."

"Knock some sense into me what're you talking about?" Musa asked trying to fend her off.

"Sweetheart violence solves nothing." Nabu yelled from the counter.

"You stay out of this." Layla shouted back still thumping Musa in the head.

With a growl Musa finally snatched the menu from Layla and tossed it behind her somewhere out of her friends reach. "Now what's this all about?" Musa asked calmly while straightening her hair.

"It's about you being an idiot." Layla told her.

"What! How am I an idiot?"

"Because a smart person would have called the police when someone breaks into their house. Idiots don't, therefore you're an idiot."

"Riven already gave me this lecture and without a beating I might add."

"I'm not giving you a lecture I'm telling you that when I heard about it I freaked out. I thought something really bad happened to you and James, but then Riven told me you only had a few bruises. Then he said that you didn't even call the cops and that made me pissed at you. I mean come on Muse you have a son what would have happened if they hurt him."

"I'd never let that happen." She told her.

"You can say that but you never know what'll happen in that kind of situation. They could of had a gun and a random shot could have hit him. Hell it could have hit you. Then what would he do while you were recovering? What would happen to him if you died?"

"He does have a father you know."

Layla scoffed at that.

"Come on Lay I know you don't like him, but he's never done anything bad to either of us." Musa said, _"Unless I deserved it of course."_ She thought.

"Here's your coffee Musa." Nabu said setting down a steaming cup.

"Thank you." She said taking a tentative sip. "Is there anything better than a good cup of coffee?" She said with a sigh.

"Don't try and change the subject Musa if anything like that happens again you need to call the cops."

"I wasn't trying to change the subject."

"Uh-huh." She said crossing her arms.

"I already promised Riven that if someone tries to break in that I would call the cops."

"Layla I think she gets it" Nabu said.

"Fine I'll drop it. If there's a next time don't be an idiot."

"Yes mam."

Then out of nowhere James started crying.

"Oh James what's the matter little guy?" Layla asked, "Never mind I know." She said catching a whiff of a very unpleasant smell. "Mommy I think we need a diaper change."

"I'd be more than happy to let you do it." Musa said.

"Sorry but I have work to do." She said getting up and rushing off to grab the closest cleaning utensil.

"Everyone wants to pay attention to you buddy when it comes to a diaper change they run like the wind." Musa said to James as she unstrapped him then took him to the restroom for a change.

"Okay I'm here." Riven said as he walked into the bar and went behind the counter.

"You're early." Layla said.

"But I'm here." He said.

Layla just shrugged "I made some coffee." She said while she was sweeping.

"You made coffee." Nabu yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay there's coffee. I know you're cranky without some caffeine in your system."

"Good I could use a cup." Riven said and went and poured him a cup.

Musa walked out of the restroom with James and noticed Riven behind the counter. She smiled to herself an idea forming in her head. Quietly she went put James back in his seat and hoped he didn't make a sound. Then silently strode over to the bar took a deep breath and yelled "Boo!"

"Jesus!" Riven shouted as he jumped out of his skin. "Ah dammit!" he said as the coffee burned him dropping the coffee cup and it smashed onto the floor coffee splashing all over the ground. "Musa!" He growled.

"What?" She asked howling with laughter.

"That wasn't funny."

"It was funny and you know it." She told him. "Just give it a minute and you'll realize I'm right."

"She's right Riven it was kind of funny." Nabu said tossing him a rag to which he caught easily, "Besides if the roles were reversed you know you'd of done the same." Then went back to getting the kitchen ready.

Sighing Riven bent down used the rag to scoop up the glass shards tossing them into the trash then mopped up the coffee.

"Sorry I scared you." Musa said once she got her laughter under control. "I just couldn't turn down the opportunity to scare you."

"Yeah, yeah." He said.

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Tossing the used rag in the nearest laundry bin then made another cup of coffee. "Sorry I haven't had any caffeine yet today." He said taking a sip of coffee.

"Then I'm really sorry I know you get rather cranky when you don't have your morning coffee. Did the coffee burn you bad?" She asked.

"No I'm fine."

"Good I'll be right back." She told him then went and grabbed James, the diaper bag and her cup of coffee and sat at the bar setting James's car seat and bag on top of the counter.

"Hey little guy." Riven said to James who just smiled. "It looks ready to go back here Layla did you already get everything set up for today?"

"Yeah I did." Layla told him putting the broom and dustpan away then sat at the bar close to James turned his car seat around and began playing peekaboo with him.

Riven joined them on the other side of bar taking a seat next to Musa. "What brings you here today?" he asked.

"Layla called told me to come over then she proceeded to beat me with a menu."

"Beat you with a menu why did she do that?"

"She was trying to knock some sense into me for not calling the cops the other night."

"Then I completely agree with her reasoning. I wanted to do the same myself but we were out in public." He said.

Nabu came out of the Kitchen and sat next to Layla and also began playing with James. "What's this?" He asked holding up a stuffed Tinkerbelle doll.

"That's Tinkerbelle." Musa stated flatly

"I know its Tinkerbelle, but why does your son have a fairy doll?"

"Because he liked it."

"But he's a boy."

"Thank you for stating the obvious Nabu." Layla said taking the doll from him and making it dance and fly around for James.

"Boys shouldn't play with dolls." Nabu said.

"He's three months old Nabu he doesn't care what his toy is all that he knows is that it's colorful."

"But it's a girl's toy."

"So." Musa said crossing her arm.

"Okay so when we have a child and it's a boy and he like a girls toy you won't let him have it." Layla asked pointedly.

"Um… Riven help me out here."

"I'm keeping my horse out of this race man you're on your own. I could care less what kind of toy my kid plays with as long as it's safe." He said. "But you know what this reminds me of?" He said taking the toy from Layla for a second.

"What?" They all asked.

"That play Bloom made us do High school with the fairies. What was it called… the Winx. I remember Bloom was fairy of fire because well she's a pyro, Stella was a fairy of the sun because she loved to be in the sun, and Flora was nature since we couldn't get her out of her garden. What were you two again?"

"I was the fairy of waves because I loved surfing." Layla said.

"And I was the fairy of music since l loved music." Musa said, "And you and the others specialist someone who helped out the fairies and hunted monsters."

"I was the coolest out of all of us." Nabu said.

"Why's that." Riven asked.

"Because I was a wizard."

"Oh please I had sword."

"If I remember correctly you had a boomerang."

"And a sword."

"Sure you did." Nabu said mockingly.

The girls just laughed Musa grabbed the doll and gave it back to James when he started fussing. "I've got to get back you guys I still have a few things to do at home before I get dinner going." Musa said.

"Okay I'll see you another time then." Riven said standing up and giving her a hug.

Layla and Nabu did the same. She grabbed the diaper bag and James and headed for the door.

Layla didn't miss the backwards glance Musa gave to Riven and smiled to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Musa was in the dining room setting the table before she brought dinner out.

"Say Dada." Derrick said as he played with James on the living room floor.

"You know he's too young to start talking yet babies don't start talking until they're at least six months old." Musa told him.

"How do you know that?" He asked

"I was curious so I googled it." She said.

"Oh." Derrick said, "Well my son is different." He stated firmly, "He's a genius and before you know it he'll be saying dada and mama long before he's six months putting google to shame."

Musa just shook her head not wanting to argue as she went and grabbed the food then set it out on the table. "Dinners ready." She said.

Derrick put James into the playpen set up in the living room since he'd already been fed his dinner, and joined Musa at the table.

"This is really good." Derrick said after he took a bite of roast beef.

"Thanks." Musa said, "I got the recipe from Layla."

"I didn't know Layla could cook."

"Yep she can. I'm surprised you didn't know."

"I always assumed Nabu did the cooking since he's always cooking at the bar.""

"Layla can cook she can't grill." She told him, "We actually learned that the hard way when back in high school we all decided to have a cookout and she volunteered to make the hamburgers not only did she burn them she almost set Stella's back porch on fire. Thank god Bloom grabbed the fire extinguisher and put the blaze out before anything major happened."

He shook his head and laughed then took another bite of his food. "I have to go away for a few days."

"Why?" Musa wondered.

"For work."

"Will you be back in time for theme night this weekend at the Fruity Music Bar?" She asked.

"I'm not sure but I think I will be unless the rest of guys slack off on getting the house put together." He told her and grabbed a glass of milk off the table and took a drink. "This is milk."

"I know you-" Musa said.

"Where's my beer?" he asked angrily cutting her off mid-sentence.

"You said you wanted milk with dinner remember." Musa replied timidly as her heart started to thump rapidly her chest.

"Yeah well now I want a beer so go and get it for me."

She got to her feet and went to the kitchen grabbing a bottle out of the fridge opening it then went back and set it down by his plate on the table then went back to eating her dinner quietly not wanting to upset him further. Whenever he needed a new bottle she'd get up and fetch him one. As they finished eating she grabbed the plates and started to clean up taking the dishes to the kitchen. As she rounded the corner her arm hit the doorway causing her to stumble slightly and she lost her grip on the plates and they crashed to the floor large and small pieces scattered about. Musa quickly bent down and began to carefully picking up the pieces.

"What was that?" Derrick asked as he came into the room his boots crunching the pieces.

"Nothing I broke a few plates is all." Musa told him.

"Nothing." Derrick said surprised, "You think breaking plates is nothing I worked hard to pay for those and you go and break them. How stupid can you be?"

"I'm sorry I ran into the doorframe and they slipped out of my hand it was an accident."

"Oh an accident I see." He replied sarcastically then went over to the cupboard, "Then I guess this is an accident too." He said and started grabbing random dishes out and throwing them at her but thankfully they missed as the sound of broken glass filled the air.

"Stop!" She cried

He ignored her and continued his onslaught.

"I said stop." She said dropping the pieces she held in her hand then stood up. "Just because you're drunk doesn't mean you get to act like such a jerk." She yelled at him.

"Jerk!" He shouted "I'll show you who's a jerk and lunged for her so fast that she didn't even have time to run. Then he shoved her against the wall with one arm and raised his fist just and he was about to make contact James began to wail from the other room making him stop mid swing. "Take care of the kid. Then clean up that mess." He ordered.

Faster than lightning Musa scooped up James and began consoling him as Derrick grabbed another beer and plopped on the couch turning the TV on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Musa woke up alone the next morning Derrick had fallen asleep on the couch and she didn't want to wake him up. Getting up she went and checked on James surprisingly he was asleep. Taking full advantage of the situation she grabbed some clothes from her dresser then went and took a quick shower. When finished she poked her head into is room and he was laying there quietly staring at his mobile.

"Morning buddy." She said. Picking him up Musa and placing him onto the changing table so he could get a fresh diaper.

"Well Daddy's gone for a few days so it's just me and you." She told him. _"Although it usually is just the two of us unless Derricks decides to play daddy on a whim."_ Musa thought to herself. "Okay now that, that's all done let's get you into some clothes for the day carrying him over to his dresser she pulled out a pair of black pants and a blue t-shirt with Elmo on it. Then placed him back on the table as she changed his clothes.

After James was dressed Musa took him to the dining room and placed him in his playpen while she went about getting a bottle ready for his breakfast and placing a few frozen waffles in the toaster for herself. When the bottle and waffles were ready she scooped James up sat on the couch with him sitting on her lap as she fed him with one arm and ate the waffles with the other just enjoying the quiet.

Once the two of them were done with their breakfast Musa rinsed James's bottle out she'd wash it later.

Looking down at James she asked, "So what're we going to do today?"

As usual she didn't get much of a response. "Well then why don't we go and visit aunt Layla." At that comment James just smiled. "Aunt Layla it is then since just mentioning her name puts a smile on your face."

Setting James in the Musa went about getting a diaper bag ready for the trip then grabbed James and strapped him into his car seat, snatched the keys off the table slung the bag over her shoulder and the two headed out to her truck and drove to the Fruity Music Bar.

"Hey Muse what brings you here." Layla asked as she entered.

"Oh nothing just killing time." She said sitting at the bar and placing James's car seat on the counter.

"Yo bartender can I get some service?" Musa jokingly yelled.

"Sure what'll it be?" Nabu asked coming out from the back.

"Aw darn I thought Riven was working I wanted to mess with him." She said dejectedly.

"Sorry to disappoint you but Riven works at night not the daytime." He told her scratching the back of his head.

"But he was here the other day."

"That's because Chris our normal daytime bartender got food poisoning so I called him in. Had to pay him overtime too." Layla said with a huff as she sat next to Musa.

"You say that like you weren't going to anyways." Nabu told her.

"I wasn't going to." She said crossing her arms "But he said he'd leave if he didn't get overtime."

"You do realize that when he said that he wasn't serious."

"Then why did you go along with it?" Layla demanded.

"Because he pulled a double shift I figured he deserved it."

Layla sighed, "I guess you're right."

"What can I get you to drink Musa?" Nabu asked.

"Just a soda is fine." She told him.

With a nod he grabbed a glass and filled it and placed it down in front of her and joined the girls on the other side of the bar.

"So what are your plans for today?" Layla asked.

"Not really sure yet. Derricks gone for a few days so I've got nothing planned."

"Derricks gone for a few days." Layla said with a smile.

Musa nodded hesitantly not liking the look in her friend's eye upon hearing that information.

"Then you're free tomorrow." She said.

"We've established this yes." Musa said.

"What're you planning?" Nabu asked also noticing that crazy glint in his wife's eye.

"Oh nothing." Layla said sweetly, "just a party."

"A party?" The other two asked together.

"Yeah a welcome home party for Riven. Since he's not working tomorrow we can get together and celebrate his return." Layla said clapping her hands together like it was the perfect idea

"Have you even asked him if he wants a party?" Nabu asked.

"Yeah Riven's never been that big on parties." Musa put in.

"No but he won't mind I'll talk to him about it tonight." She said.

Musa and Nabu looked at each other and shrugged they knew it wouldn't hurt to ask but they also knew that the answer was most likely going to be no.

"No." Riven stated simply as he poured drinks at the bar.

"C'mon Riven why not?" Layla whined.

"Because I don't like parties."

"Well then don't think of it as a party it's just a casual get together amongst friends. We won't even decorate your place."

"My Place!" He said.

"Well yeah we can't exactly have it here if we want it to be just the four of us well five if Musa brings James." Layla said, "And I expect your house to be clean and not clean by a guy's standard actually clean." She said and took the drinks.

"We're not having a party Layla."

"Great we'll all be there around four make sure your place is nice and tidy." She said and walked off.

Riven sighed and glared at her retreating form.

"Not taking no for an answer is she?" Nabu asked coming up next to him.

"No she's not." Riven replied gruffly.

"I know you're not up for this, but give it a chance we all really haven't been able to get together and just hangout for a while work and life gets in the way."

"Fine." Riven said with a sigh, "Just don't let Layla go overboard."

"I promise I'll keep her on a short leash." Nabu said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** Sorry this is so late everyone my dad had a cancer scare thankfully he's still in remission but waiting for all the test results put me into a deep depression. Which was hard to get out of even after the good news. It also caused me severe writers block but I'm back now hopefully. If I'm ever taking too long and you want me to hurry up tell me so in a message or review. As always thanks for reading and sticking with me if anyone's still following this story.

 **Chapter 8**

Riven stretched while letting out a yawn got out of bed and groggily made his way to the bathroom hoping a shower would wake him up. Then he would start cleaning for his welcome home party/ casual get together amongst friends. Refreshed and slightly more awake he set about cleaning not that there was much to clean. Sure he was kind of a slob in his younger years so he understood where Layla was coming from when she made that remark. But he grew out of all that and preferred a clean place to relax. All the place really needed was a good dusting, sweeping, a quick mop of the floors and to do up what little dishes were left in his sink from yesterday. With a sigh he got to work.

"I wonder if I should bring anything." Musa wondered aloud as she put the last remaining items for James in the diaper bag. Still surprised that Riven actually agreed to have a party. "What do you think?" She asked James who was already strapped into his car seat. A blank stare was all she got for an answer. "Thanks for the help." She told him sarcastically. "I know I'll call Layla and ask." Grabbing her cell she scrolled through her contacts found Layla's name and hit call.

"What's up girl?" Layla asked as she answered.

"Nothing much really." Musa said, "I was just wondering if I need to bring anything to the party today."

"Nope I've got everything under control all you have to do is show up." She told her.

"Alright then I guess I'll see you in a little bit then."

"See you then Musa. Bye, bye."

"Bye." She said and hung up. "I guess that answers my question. Are you ready to go see aunt Layla and Uncle Nabu?"

To that question James just smiled.

A knock came from Riven's front door and he set down his tablet got off the counch and went to answer it.

"We're here." Layla announced proudly as she walked into the house shoving bags into Riven's arms as she went. "Wow you actually cleaned up I'm proud of you." She said patting him on the head ignoring his growl of complaint as she did so. "Though this place could use a bit of decorating." she said surveying the living room which only had a couch, loveseat, coffee table and a TV.

"Hey the less I have the less time it takes to clean." Riven told her. "Besides I don't need knickknacks and things all around like girls do you."

"You could've at least added some throw pillows or something." She said as she flopped onto the couch.

Riven just rolled his eyes and took the bags to the kitchen Nabu following behind him.

As the guys were busy unpacking someone knocked on the door.

"I got it." Layla said as she got up from the couch and went to answer it.

"Hey girl." Layla said as she greeted Musa.

"Hey." Musa said.

Then the two hugged awkwardly as trying to avoid jostling James around too much who was sleeping in his car seat.

"Is there anything in your truck you need help getting out?" Layla asked.

"I just have his travel playpen and one other thing but I don't need any help." Musa told her as she set the diaper bag on the couch and James on the floor next to the couch.

"Nonsense I've got the playpen you grab the other thing." Layla told her already heading out the door.

Musa just shrugged and followed her out.

"Where are the guys?" Musa asked once the two got back inside.

"In the kitchen." Layla said while setting up the playpen.

"Hey guys." Musa said as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Musa." They said together not even looking up at her as they seasoned steaks.

"I have a present for you Riven." She said.

"You know I hate getting presents Musa." He said not taking his eyes off the task in front.

Musa huffed and glared daggers at the back of his head. "Just turn around and see what I have for you." She sternly demanded.

"Fine." He said with a sigh and turned around. "That's a cactus." He said pointing at the small plant she held out to him.

"I know it's a cactus."

"Why're you giving me a cactus?"

"It's a house warming present dummy." She told him, "I made sure it was low maintenance so it wouldn't die since you'd probably forget to water it if I got you a different kind."

"Thanks but I- Ow! Nabu why'd you hit me?" Riven said rubbing the back of his head.

"Because you were about to say something rude." Nabu told him simply. "It's a lovely gift Musa and he thanks you for it."

Riven just gave him a dirty look.

"Look at it this way now you have a decoration for your living room. I'm sure it'll look nice sitting on the coffee table." Nabu said.

"Thanks for the cactus Musa." Riven said taking the plant and going to the living room.

"Need any help?" Musa asked Nabu.

"Nope we're all set." He said placing the steaks in the fridge.

The two walked back into the living room.

"I take it we're having steak for dinner then." Musa said they entered the living room.

"Yep we are." Layla said happily.

"You're not grilling them are you?" She asked.

"Oh no! I refuse to let her anywhere near my grill." Riven said, "I remember what happened last time and I don't think I have enough fire extinguishers."

"Hey." Layla said defensively, "That was years ago and I've gotten a lot better since then. Right Honey." She said looking at Nabu.

"Well you have stopped setting things on fire." He said softly.

"That settles it Nabu and I will do the grilling." Riven said as he finally put the cactus on the coffee table.

"Where'd you get the cactus?" Layla asked.

"I gave it to him as a housewarming present." Musa said.

"A housewarming present I completely forgot we need to go and get you something." Layla said jumping off the couch.

"Don't worry you're already giving me a party I didn't want." Riven told her.

Layla just rolled her eyes at the comment and plopped back onto the couch with a pout, Musa went and sat next to her placing a comforting arm around her.

"Don't sweat it girl." She told her, "You buying all the food and things totally cost more than my puny cactus and he'll probably get more joy out of it too."

Layla sighed, "I guess you're right." She agreed.

"Of course I am." Musa stated proudly, "Besides what's that saying? The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"But I'm not trying to get to his heart." Layla said.

Musa just shrugged, "Either way the guy can't say no to food especially meat."

"I think that goes for most guys." Layla told her.

"True." Musa agreed. "Speaking of guys where'd they go." She asked scanning the room.

"Nabu where'd you go?" Layla shouted then quickly covered her mouth remembering that James was still asleep. "I'm sorry Musa I forgot he was sleeping." She frantically whispered.

"Don't worry about it once he finally falls asleep he's out and sleeps like a rock." She assured Layla "I'm thankful for that. The first two months were hectic with him waking me up every few hours. I'm so happy he's sleeping through the night now."

"Riven and I were out back getting the grill set up." Nabu said coming into the living room. "All we need to do is wait for the coals to die down and we'll be ready.

"Okay so what shall we do till then?" Musa asked.

"We could watch sports center." Riven suggested as he came in the room.

"Um no." Layla said, "If we do that you guys and myself will forget about the grill leaving poor Musa here to look after everything on her own."

To that Musa just shook her head. "Well then how about we play cards." She suggested.

"Sounds good I'll go grab a deck of cards." Riven said.

"Ooh strip poker. That's what we should play." Layla said.

"There is a child present." Musa said, "Plus I'm still losing some baby weight and I wouldn't look so hot."

"Baby weight my butt you still got it girl." Layla said, "Now let's deal out some cards." She said rubbing her hands together.

"We're not playing strip poker." Musa told her.

"I second that." Riven said coming back with the cards. "No stripping in my house besides I don't feel like getting my ass kicked by Nabu for seeing you naked since you're terrible at poker."

"Oh I've gotten better I'd have everyone down to their skivvy's in no time." She said.

Riven looked to Nabu for confirmation.

He nodded "She's gotten much better." He said.

"Which is why you didn't object to the idea then." Riven said.

"Exactly." Nabu said.

"I don't care if she has gotten better I don't feel like playing poker anyways." Riven said.

"Me either." Musa said, "How about we just play rummy."

"Sounds good to me." Riven said.

"Me too." Nabu said.

"Fine we'll play rummy." Layla grumbled.

Everyone sat around Riven's coffee table and he began shuffling and dealing out cards.

About halfway through the game the coals had burned down enough for the steaks to be put on and everyone moved the game outside to the patio. James had woken up shortly after and Layla set up the playpen near the table outside so he could be with everyone. But he didn't spend much time in it with Layla constantly holding him even through dinner. Musa didn't mind though it was one of those rare occasions where she got to eat with both hands while she was out and about instead of dealing with a fussy baby. It also got her wondering just when were the two of them going to have their own bundle of joy they seemed to always grab hers whenever he was around.

After dinner everyone decided to watch a movie.

"My shoulder's asleep." Riven told Nabu. After the third movie they watched was over as he did his best not to move it or he'd wake up Musa who'd fallen asleep against it.

"Yeah mine too." He said motioning to his wife who was also asleep.

"You guys just want to crash here for the night?" Riven asked.

"Nah. But Musa might seeing as she's asleep and so is James." He said while gently nudging Layla awake.

"What?" She asked groggily rubbing her eyes.

"It's late we're going home."

"Okay." She said with a yawn and got up.

"We'll see you tomorrow Riven." Nabu said as helped his other half to the door.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." He said as slowly moved away from Musa without waking her and walked them to the door watching as they got in there car and drove out of sight. Closing the door he went to his room pulled back his covers and went back into the living room carefully scooped up his sleeping houseguest and carried her back placed her on the bed covered her up, grabbed a pillow and extra blanket and made his way back to the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Authors Note:** Sorry this took so long everybody. I've had severe writers block. To all those who reviewed last chapter thank you. And if there's anyone still following this story thank you for your patience. If any of one reading this celebrates Thanksgiving then I hope you have a happy one.

Waking up Riven groaned mostly due to the crick in his neck from sleeping in an odd position on the couch. He stretched and moved his head sideways and then around to get it to crack hoping to alleviate some of the pain. Thankfully it worked then he got up folded the blanket and went to the bathroom to take care of morning necessities. After that he went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee leaned against the counter while he waited listening to it percolate and just enjoying the wonderful aroma of the glorious caffeinated drink spreading throughout the kitchen. Yawning he grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee then went back into the living room to just sit and enjoy the quiet of the morning.

About midway through his second cup of coffee he started hearing garbled noises and grunts glancing over at the playpen he noticed James was beginning to stir. Setting his coffee down he went to go wake Musa. Walking through the door he stopped and just stared Musa's hair was sprawled out around her while a few strands still managed to stay in the ponytail that she had worn yesterday. The light from his bedroom window encasing her in a heavenly glow. Even while she was sleeping with her hair a wild and crazy mess she still managed to look so beautiful. Shaking his head he pushed the thought from his mind. She already has a boyfriend and a baby he reminded himself. Besides he didn't like her like that it was just old feelings trying to swim to the surface and confuse him. He cleared his throat and went to speak but stopped as he noticed the small bags under her eyes, then recalled the conversation yesterday how James was just now starting to sleep through the night. Deciding to let her get a little more sleep he turned around and went to go look after James himself how hard could it be he thought. "What's wrong little guy?" He asked as he picked up the whimpering baby cradling him in his arms. "Never mind I think know. You need a diaper change." He said as felt the wetness coming from the baby's bottom through his outfit. "This shouldn't be too hard I saw Musa do it yesterday." While still holding James he rummaged through the diaper bag grabbing out a diaper, the changing mat, wipes, and a new onesie. After he unfolded the mat he gently set James down on it. "Okay now how does this thing come off?" He wondered surveying the outfit. "I see buttons on the bottom I'll start there." He unsnapped the buttons and pulled it up to reveal the diaper. "Well that makes things easy instead of having to take off pants whoever made these things are a genius." He grabbed the clean diaper and unfolded it and laid it next to him. "Alright let's do this." He said undid one fastener then the other pulled it down and got shot in the face by something warm and wet. With a shout he quickly refastened the diaper then ran to the kitchen to washing his face vigorously a few times before returning to the baby. "Okay the old me would have run to your mother but I've grown up and I'll take that as an initiation and that it means you like me, but please don't do that again. He unfastened the diaper and kept his head to the side just in case. Grabbed a wipe to clean him off lifted his legs removed the dirty diaper and placed the clean one underneath brought up the front of the new diaper and fastened it together. "Well that wasn't so hard it stays on an everything." he said lifting up James a bit admiring his handiwork. "Now your outfit." He said setting him back down and carefully removed the soiled onesie and put the new one on snapping it together at the bottom. "Well that was easy I don't see why people complain so much about it. Granted I did get peed on but now I know that it can happen I know to avoid it." He said." For I am Riven the master of diaper changes." He told him in a baritone voice, which got a smile from James. "But if you tell anyone I just said that I'll deny it."

"Good luck with that cause I heard every word." Musa said from the doorway hair still a mess.

"I'll still deny it. And what're you doing up?" He asked.

"A scream woke me up. It took me a minute to realize where I was though."

"Sorry that was me I didn't mean to wake you."

"Why'd you scream?"

"He peed on me."

She just started laughing

"Not funny Musa."

"No its not." She said between laughs. "Well maybe a little." Getting her laughter under control she told him. "But you know you can't be a master of diaper changes until you've taken on the terror that is the diarrhea demon. Which I have."

"Then I revoke my title and bow to the real master." He said with a nod while standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me nature calls and I'm going to take a shower so if you need the bathroom now's the time to use it."

"I went just before I came in here so I'm good." She told him.

"Alright then there's coffee in the kitchen, cups are in the cupboard just above it. Feel free to help yourself to whatever you want." He said then went to leave the room.

"Oh Riven."

"Yeah?" He asked peeking his head around the doorframe.

"How long has he been up?"

"Not long. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Okay anything else?" He wondered.

"Nope." She said while shaking her head.

He nodded and left the room.

"Wow he voluntarily changed your diaper Daddy doesn't even do that." She told James. "It's still a little soon for your breakfast but I'll get your bottle ready while I make myself a cup of coffee." She said as she placed James back in his playpen and went to the kitchen.

Grabbing a mug from the cupboard Musa poured herself some coffee. Then went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle out she had made yesterday. Now all she needed was a pan to heat the bottle up with. Glancing around the room gave her no inclination as to where Riven kept his pots and pans. So she just started going through his cabinets searching for one as she drank her coffee. When she finally found one she filled it with water placed the bottle inside and turned on the stove and went back to the living room to finish drinking her coffee, she'd come back and check on it in a few minutes. Halfway through her coffee she went and checked on the bottle the water was boiling. Turning off the burner she carefully removed the bottle from the water checked the temperature on her wrist to make sure it wasn't too hot and went back to see if James was ready to eat. He was, so she fed him while she finished her coffee. After his bottle she burped him put him back in the playpen and took her mug and Riven's to the kitchen washed them and the pot she used for the bottle.

"Come to think of it we never cleaned up the dishes from last night." She said aloud to herself.

So she went out to the back patio and gathered up the plates they had used the night before and went to take them back into the house, when Riven bumped into her and the plates went falling to the ground. They tried to catch them but the plates danced around hopping in their hands before crashing to the ground.

"Oh My Gosh Riven I'm so sorry." Musa said in a rush as she hastily bent down started picking up the broken pieces in a frenzy.

"Its fine Musa don't worry about it." He told her as he bent down and started picking up the pieces.

"It's not. You worked hard to buy them." She said scooping up pieces.

"I paid ten dollars for the set and would you be careful you're going to..."

"Ow." Musa gasped as she pulled her hand back dropping the pieces in her hand.

"Cut yourself." He finished. Putting down his pieces he grabbed Musa's arm helped her up and led her to the kitchen turned on the water to rinse the blood from her hand. Grabbing the first aid kit from one of the cabinets he sterilized the wound and put a band aide on it.

Musa never took her eyes off Riven as he worked, he wasn't even mad that the plates broke he only cared about her wellbeing. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a while so she just stared and got lost in his beautiful violet eyes. She forgot how easy it was to get lost in them like the first rays of the morning sun trying to peeking over the horizon bringing light to the day chasing away the dark of the night.

"What?" he asked looking into her eyes.

Their faces so close all she had to do was lean in just so and she could kiss him. Just like she used back when they were younger.

"You okay Musa?" he asked worriedly.

She shook her head "Yeah I'm fine I just zoned out for a second."

"Good cause for an instant it looked like you wanted to kiss me," he teased.

"We couldn't have that." She teased back though to be honest in that moment she really did want to.

Before he could say anything his phone buzzed in his pocket, pulling it out he checked his message and groaned. "That was Layla she wants us at the bar as soon as possible to help set up for theme night tomorrow."

"I forgot I told her I'd help." Musa said. "I guess I can drop James off at my dad's for a bit he's been wanting to see him. I'll just get the plates cleaned up, get James ready and see you at the bar."

"How about I clean up the plates while you get James ready then I'll help you put everything in your truck then see you later."

"Sounds like a plan." Musa agreed.

Riven grabbed the broom and dustpan and went to clean up the plates, while Musa went and strapped James into his car seat and took the playpen down. By the time she was done Riven had returned grabbed the playpen and diaper bag then walked Musa out to her truck and placed the playpen in the bed of the truck and the diaper bag in the backseat as Musa strapped in James on the other side. "See you later today." He said coming around the truck.

"Yeah I'll see you later." She said.

The two hugged, Musa got into her truck and drove away.

"Hey I'm here what do want me to do first?" Riven asked Layla when he walked into the Fruity Music Bar.

"Where's Musa?" She asked.

"She took James to her dads then she'll be here." He told her.

"Alright well there's some haystacks out back I need you to go help Nabu bring them in and set them up on the stage."

"Hiring a band are we?"

"Yep. Can't have a country theme night without a band." She told him cheerily then got a strange look on her face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm just fine my stomach has been upset all morning excuse me." She told him and ran for the restroom.

"I hope you feel better." He called after her then went to help Nabu with the haystacks.

"Hey." Riven said to Nabu while grabbing one of the haystacks.

"Hey." Nabu said in return.

"Is Layla okay?" Riven asked worriedly while the two brought the haystacks to the stage.

"Is she in the bathroom again?"

"Yeah went running for it after I got here."

Nabu sighed as he set his down. "She's been getting sick every morning and night for the past few days. I told her she should go to the doctors and get checked out but she refused, said this week is too busy with your party and theme night tomorrow but she did promise me that if it still persisted she'd get checked out."

"That's good, and first off I didn't want a party, and she didn't get sick at my place last night." Riven said situating the haystack around.

"I know you didn't but you can't deny that you had fun yesterday and once we got home last night she started getting sick."

"Never said I didn't. And second is it possible that Layla's you know… Riven said punching the air and making a clicking sound with his tongue.

"Pregnant?" Nabu asked

"Yeah."

"She just finished with her cycle so no." Nabu told him.

"That was a little too much info for me thank you."

"Hey you asked."

"I know now I wish I hadn't." Riven said as he hopped off the stage and went with Nabu to get more haystacks.

Musa walked in to an empty Fruity Music Bar. "Hello?" She called out. "Anybody here?" she asked while walking around.

"I'm here." Layla said as she came out of the bathroom.

Causing Musa to jump. "You startled me." She told her.

"Sorry."

"That's okay, but are you feeling alright you look a little pale." Musa asked concerned.

"I'm fine just a little stomachache."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now let's get started decorating we've got a theme night to get ready for."

"Alright then. What do want to start with first?" Musa asked following Layla.

"Streamers." Layla said stopping at a table and pulling out a multicolored streamers of flags, cowboy hats, and horses from a box.

"Okay how do want them?"

"Untangled for start." Layla said holding out the streamers that were intertwined with each other.

"Yeah let's do this." Musa said grabbing a handful of her own from the box then sat at the table and began to try and figure out how to unravel the jumbled mess.

Layla sat down and began to do the same.

"I think their might be something wrong with me." Musa said as she worked on the streamers.

"How so? Like sick wise?" Layla asked worriedly.

"No nothing like that." Musa assured her, "It's just…"

"What?"

"It's stupid really. Never mind."

"I'm sure it's not now tell me what's wrong." She urged.

Musa took a deep breath and sighed, "Well ever since Riven came back and we've been spending time together all the feelings I had for him when I was younger started coming back to the surface. And earlier back at his place I kind of wanted to kiss him."

"Are you telling me that you have feelings for Riven?" Layla asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Maybe. I don't know." Musa said exasperated resting her head in her hands. "When we were younger he was this rude brash hotheaded quick tempered guy, but underneath it all was a warmhearted caring person. I realized early on that all that meanness was a sort of armor because he was bounced around while in the foster care system since he was little. And all that anger was just a way to keep people at bay so he wouldn't get attached and have to lose anyone."

"Wow that's deep." Layla said as she neatly folded a streamer and placed it on the table next to them.

"I'm serious Lay. He seems different now nicer more gentle but push him far enough and he'll kick your ass."

"I can see that he's changed but we're straying from the subject do you have feeling for Riven?"

"I'm with Derrick."

"That doesn't matter you can be with one person and still have feelings for another. You remember Roy don't you?"

"Wasn't he the captain of the swim team."  
"Yeah I had a crush on him for a time but my heart truly belonged to Nabu, and shortly my feelings for Roy faded away.

"Did you ever act upon your feelings for Roy?"

"No I didn't. Nabu's a perfect match for me but Roy wasn't bad to look at from time to time."

"Yeah he did have a handsome six pack." Musa agreed.

"Anyway back to you, you don't have to give me an answer now about your newly acquired feelings. But know this people can fall out of love just as much as they fall in it. I know you care about Derrick heck the two of you have a kid. If you're confused about it weigh your options life with Derrick and life with Riven which in your opinion is better."

"Are you saying to make a pro's and con's list for the two?" Musa asked.

"If that's how you see it. Now hurry and untangle that we've got to get this place ready for tomorrow." Layla ordered as she grabbed another streamer.

With a heavy sigh Musa grabbed a streamer and began unraveling it along with her jumbled thoughts and emotions.

"You seem awful quite, not enough coffee this morning?" Nabu asked Riven as they were unloading bales of hay off the rental truck.

"I had enough. Just thinking." He replied.

"About?"

"Musa."

"Really." Nabu replied and leaned against a haystack. "Do elaborate."

"You're becoming just as gossipy as the girls." Riven told him.

"Can't help it. When you spend so much time with gossiping girls it rubs off on you after a while. So what's the story?"

"If it gets me out this manual labor why not." Riven sighed and sat on a haystack. "This morning I went to wake her up since James was awake and well… when I saw her lying there the sun shining down on her hair all a mess to me she looked like this beautiful goddess. And when we were cleaning up last night's dinner a plate broke and as we were cleaning it up, the way she looked at me it was if she wanted to kiss me. So I made a joke of it but to be honest it felt like I was back in high school staring at a girl I liked and was too chicken to make a move on."

"Hence the joke." Nabu said.

"Yeah. Plus she has a boyfriend."

"That's also an issue." Nabu agreed.

"So what do I do?"

"Depends are your feelings for Musa genuine or are they just nostalgic ones."

Riven sighed heavily, "What I'm about to tell you stays between us alright."

"Scouts honor." Nabu said holding up his hand.

"You were never a boy scout." Riven said.

"Still your secret is safe with me."

Riven cleared his throat. "Okay here goes…" he sighed, "The truth is I never stopped loving Musa. I only agreed to the breakup so she could fulfill her dream of becoming a famous singer. I dated a few girls and had some flings but I never really loved any of them the way I loved Musa."

"Wow." Nabu said.

"Yeah. Well now that I think about it I lied to myself for years, telling myself that I was over her and it was just a high school romance that it didn't mean anything. But after I saw her again it all just came back."

"That's rough. Are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"I don't know." Riven said scratching his head.

"Well whatever you decide I've got your back. Now we need to get these things inside before the wife comes out an tans our hides. Nabu said the last part with a southern drawl.

"Tan our hide?"

"Hey just getting in the country spirit." Nabu said and grabbed a haystack and started back for the bar.

Riven grabbed a bail and followed Nabu.

"Okay now that, that's done all we need to do now is hang these up." Layla said.

"How do you want to hang them?" Musa asked

"Well I want hang some up on the front of the stage and stage ceiling. Then I want to hang some crisscrossed over the ceiling in the dining and dancing area.

"Alright then let's get started. Where do you keep your ladders?" Musa asked.

"In the janitors' closet."

They both went to the closet and grabbed a ladder. "I've got the stage." Layla said.

"Then I'll start working on the dining and dancing area."

The two separated and went to hang the streamers.

"Crap." Layla said from atop her ladder.

"What?" Musa asked starting up hers.

"We forgot to grab staplers."

"Want me to grab them?"

"No I'll get them." Layla said hopping off her ladder

"Hey beautiful where are you off to in such a hurry." Nabu asked as Layla passed him.

She turned and faced him. "We forgot staplers, and we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Just meet me in the closet."

"You know we're not alone here."

"It's not like that get your mind out of the gutter." She told him and walked off.

Nabu placed his haystack on the stage and went to the closet. "What's up?"

Layla shut the door.

"You tell me to get my mind out the gutter but here you are shutting us in the closet."

Layla just rolled her eyes. "I just found out the most amazing thing." She said happily.

"Really what's that?"

"Musa still has feelings for Riven." She said with a smile.

"How'd you find that out?"

"She told me duh."

"And just what do you plan on doing with this information?"

"Try and figure a way to get them together of course." She said like it was the most obvious answer.

"You know Musa has a boyfriend right."

"So none of us like him."

"Except for Musa."

"She doesn't like him. She's just afraid of being alone."

"How do you know that?"

"Woman's intuition."

"You're forgetting one crucial point." He told her.

"And that is?"

"Riven's feelings."

"That is why I asked you here. You're Riven's best friend and he tells you everything even though he doesn't want to. So does he have feelings for Musa?"

"Don't know he hasn't told me." He said.

"Oh my sweet you forget I can tell when you're lying. Tell me the truth does he have feelings for her?"

"I made a promise, and you know I always keep my promises."

"I'll take that as a yes." She said with a smile.

"What're you going to do?"

"Why get our friends together of course." She said and left the closet.


	10. Gunpower and Led

**Gunpowder and Led**

Derrick had called said he was coming home early. That'd he make in time for them to go to theme night at the bar. So she got ready put on her white mini dress with its flare skirt along with the red blouse she had bought while out shopping with Layla awhile back. She tied it at her stomach put on her boots and cowboy hat for the hell of it she even put on some makeup. She was going to look good tonight. When she was done she went to her closet grabbed her guitar case opened it and pulled out the shotgun she had hidden there a few nights ago grabbed the ammo and headed for the kitchen. Going to the fridge she pulled out a six pack of beer and went and sat on the couch in the living room. She loaded the shotgun and cracked open a beer and took a long swig. "James will be fine." She told herself. "I won't see him again till he's practically in college but that's okay. I know my father will take good care of him." Taking another drink, "This has to be done."

She had been thinking about it for a while now. No one should have to put up with this kind of abuse. She knew if she let it continue it'd just get worse and what if he did go after James in drunken rage and she wasn't strong enough to stop him. She'd never forgive herself if she let something happen to him. So she came to this conclusion for the safety of her son and herself Derrick had to die.

Three Beers in she heard his truck pull in to the drive. Her heartbeat quickened and she grasped the gun tightly in her hands bracing the butt of the gun between her arm and the arm of the couch because of the kick. His footsteps were on the steps. She took a deep breath aiming at the door her finger edging toward the trigger. The screen door whined as it was opened a vague thought of having it oiled passed through her mind as the front door opened. "Musa what're yo-"

He never got to finish his sentence she pulled the trigger. The sound of the blast was deafening. There was a ringing in her ears but she didn't care she watched with satisfaction as his body fell to the floor with a thud. His blood soaking into the carpet. The neighbors would have heard the shot and called the cops. "Sorry Layla looks like I'm going to miss all the fun. But I had to take out the trash." She said propping her feet up on the coffee table then cracked open another beer and waited.

 **The End**

 **Authors Note:** This is not the actual ending just and April fool's joke. Though I did think of ending it like this at one point. I am working on the next chapter I'm hoping this quick little bit will get me out of my funk and back into writing. I thank everyone for their patience.


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** Chapter 10 everybody sorry it took so long enjoy.

 **Chapter 10**

"Seriously dude what is up with your wife?" Riven asked Nabu as he balanced his phone on his shoulder while he halfheartedly scanned a rack of flannel shirts so he could have as Layla put it the "perfect outfit" for country theme night.

"She's been sick you know that." Nabu told him.

"I'm not talking about her being sick." He said as he looked at a blue flannel and shoved it back on the rack with a sigh.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Her strange behavior yesterday. Duh."

"Not sure I follow you. What was strange about yesterday?"

Riven rolled his eyes he knew Nabu knew what he was talking about but he began to clue him in anyways. "She kept putting me and Musa together during setup for theme night. The checking of the music and stereo equipment. Not to mention the time when she knocked Musa off the ladder when she was hanging streamers if I hadn't been there to catch her who knows what would have happened."

"Okay first…" Nabu began, "She had you two checking the sound equipment because you know more about it than we do. And the ladder thing was a complete accident she was about to get sick and ran for the restroom. Plus she felt horrible about and she kept apologizing all day to Musa about it."

"Alright well what about the times when she'd "accidentally" push us into one another?"

"Her being clumsy." Nabu said.

"Layla has never been clumsy."

Nabu sighed, "Look man she's my wife no matter what you say I'm going to have an answer in her defense."

"Fair enough." Riven said, "But if I didn't know any better I'd swear you told her how I felt about Musa."

Nabu was silent for a second, "No of course not didn't say a word."

"Good." Riven said, "I'm going to finish looking for a stupid outfit then I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight bye." Nabu said in a rush.

"Bye. She Knows." He said with a sigh as he hung up the phone.

"What are you wearing?" Layla asked as he walked into work.

"Clothes." Was Riven's snide remark.

"I can see that." She said.

"Would you rather I came in naked?" he asked her.

"No I wouldn't, but I expected you to show up in more than a pair of jeans, a red flannel, bandana, a cowboy hat and boots."

"What did you expect I'd show up in long-sleeved shirt with a vest, chaps, cowboy hat, stirrups on my boots, toy gun strapped to my hip while riding an inflatable horse?"

"Yes." She said. "Now where's that outfit?"

"Not happening crazy lady." He told her, "And if you're so gung-ho about tonight where's your outfit?" He asked gesturing at the plain white t-shirt and jeans she had on.

"I haven't changed into it yet."

"What're you waiting for we're opening soon get a move on chop-chop" he said clapping his hand together.

"You do know I'm your boss right." Layla said crossing her arms

"Yep."

"It's not nice to sass your boss it could cost you your job."

"You're not going to fire me." Riven said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh really wise guy and why's that?" Layla challenged.

"Because it would upset Nabu you firing his best friend who shows up to work whenever you need him. Plus it be kind of hard to find someone to show up tonight in a crazy cowboy outfit on such short notice."

"Fine you have a point just go help Nabu finish getting the bar ready while I change."

"Yes mam I reckon I'll do just that." He said in an awful southern accent while tipping his hat.

"That is the worst impression of a southern accent I've heard." She said.

"Never claimed to be an actor just trying to get into the country theme for you."

"Then I suggest you don't use that on the customers you'll scare them off."

"Dooley noted." He said and walked to the bar.

"Hey Riven."

"Hey Nabu." Riven said as he took in his appearance jeans topped off with leather chaps with fringes on the ends. A somewhat dressy blue long-sleeved shirt with vest also with fringes on the front, a bandana around his neck and a brown cowboy hat, cowboy boots with stirrups, and a toy gun. Riven inwardly groaned. "Please tell me you don't have blowup horse stashed somewhere and is that a sheriffs badge?"

"No I don't have a horse and actually it's a deputy badge Layla's the sheriff."

"Of course she is."

"It's not like that we did a coin toss to see who'd be sheriff and she won. So let's get everything ready so we can open."

"Okay." He said.

The two began getting everything setup and Riven doubled checked the sound equipment to make sure everything would go smoothly for the band tonight.

"Put this on." Layla said to Riven holding out a vest and toy gun with a holster.

"Seriously." He said.

"Yes." She said sternly.

Sighing heavily he took the items and put them on. "Where's my badge?" he asked teasingly.

"If you'd of put more thought into your outfit like Nabu and I did you might have gotten one." She said back.

"Sorry but I don't think I'd look that great in that ensemble." He said gesturing toward her.

"I do look hot" She said giving a twirl her short jean layered flare skirt fanning out as she did. Her top was a short sleeved dark blue blouse with slim cow hide colored vest. Her sheriff's badge pinned neatly to the front a black cowboy hat and white cowboy boots completed the look. "Is everything ready to go? We'll be opening soon." She asked getting straight back to business.

"Yes everything's ready and raring to go." He told her.

"Raring?" she asked cocking her head

"Theme night."

She nodded, "Let's get a break in now we'll be pretty busy and on our feet most of the day and night."

"You know Layla I'm surprised you didn't rent a mechanical bull for tonight." Riven said as they all sat at the bar.

"Oh my god a mechanical bull ride Riven you're a genius. I've got to go make some calls maybe I can get on by the end of the night."

"Honey do we really need one." Nabu called after her, "think of the lawsuits if some drunk idiot falls off and hurts himself."

"That's what mats and signs saying we're not at fault for any injury sustained because of the ride are for." She called back.

"Thanks a lot man." Nabu said with sigh.

"What? It was just a passing thought and I doubt she'll actually be able to get one on such short notice." Riven said.

Nabu just shook his head and poured himself a soda and sat at the bar to enjoy this slight bit of peace before the place became packed.

Musa walked in and headed straight for the bar she slammed her hands down on the counter startling Riven since it was such a weird outburst for her. "Bartender give me a beer." She demanded with a smile.

"A beer really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah why?" she asked, "Am I not allowed to have one?"

"No you can have one." He said as he grabbed a bottle from behind the counter opened it and handed it to her. "But you don't normally order booze."

"I know." She agreed. "But I left James with my dad for the night so I plan on getting completely trashed." Then she reached into her purse and pulled out her keys and handed them to him. "Don't let me have these no matter what I say."

"Don't worry I won't" He said as he slid the keys into his pocket. "Friends don't let friends drive drunk."

She smiled at him and took a swig of beer. "Oh my gosh did Layla actually rent a bull ride for tonight, that's awesome. I'm going to go ride it." She said took another drink and went for the machine.

Riven watched as she made her way to the machine as climbed up her skirt hiking up a bit revealing her soft perfect thighs. Riven quickly shook his head not letting his thoughts go any further than that her face focus on her face. Turning his attention upward he noticed something shining in the light off of her red blouse wait a minute was she wearing a sheriff's badge. How come everybody got a badge but him? He watched as the machine twirled her around slowly swaying this way and that. Then she yelled at the operator to kick it up a notch "Now that's what I'm talking about." He heard her shout as the ride sped up. As the ride spun her round and round up and down she took off her cowboy hat and waved it around in the air shouting "yee-haw" but a few seconds after she was bucked off the ride and landed with a thud onto the mats laughing happily. Layla helped her up and she headed back to the bar.

"You've got to try that thing Riven. It's a lot of fun."

"I'll pass I don't want to fall on my ass and look like an idiot in front of everyone."

"Wow" she sighed exasperated

"What?"

"Nothing." She told him taking a drink of beer, "I just never took you for the self-conscious type."

"I'm not self-conscious."

"Oh Yeah." She challenged leaning forward onto the bar showing a bit of cleavage, "Then prove it take her for a spin."

" _I'd rather take you for a spin."_ He thought then immediately chastised himself, Instead He told her flatly"I can't I'm working."

"Excuses." She said leaning back, I think you're just chicken."

"I'm not chicken I told you I'm…"

"Working." She finished for him. "I know. Hey Nabu." She called noticing him coming out with an order of food.

"Hey Musa how's it going?" He asked with a smile

"I'm doing great." She told him, "Are you busy?"

"Not at the moment why?"

"Great because I just challenged Riven to a bull riding competition. Think you can man the bar for a few minutes?" She asked sweetly.

"I don't see why not."

"Awesome lets go Riven." Musa commanded as she started for the ride.

"Wait when did this become a competition?" He asked trailing behind her.

"It's simple the one who stays on the longest is the winner."

"And what's the prize for winning?" He asked going along with her game.

"Why the glory of holding the fact that I beat you over your head of course."

"Really and what if I beat you."

"Pfft like that would happen I've already been on this thing so I know how it works" She said with an air of confidence. "Now watch the master and see how it's done cause I'm about to take you to school cowboy."

"Master yeah right. You went on it once." He mumbled under his breath.

He watched as Musa climbed up onto the machine radiating confidence and determination. This time she didn't try to joke around and swing her hat in the air. But paid close attention to the movements of the machine as it moved up and down, then would sway this way and that adding circles to the mix whenever. Then got faster and faster until finally she was thrown off onto the mats.

She glanced at the timer by the operator of the ride. "Thirty seconds beat that."

"No problem." Riven said as climbed onto the bull. "See you in sixty seconds." He told her and nodded letting him know he was ready to begin.

Musa just rolled her eyes as he began his turn. "I'll most likely see you ten." She said to herself.

She watched him intently as his body swayed perfectly with the movements of the ride. He was good she admitted he might actually beat her score. Then it picked up speed moving faster and faster until he at last fell off. She looked at the clock and smiled proudly as she walked and stood over him. "Twenty seconds. I win." She boasted.

"Second place isn't so bad." He told her from his position on the ground.

"Oh yeah and why's that?" She asked looking down at him.

"Cause I can see your sexy purple lace underwear." He said with a teasing grin. "Tell me does the bra match."

Her face turned beat red at the comment then she swiftly kicked him in his head "Pervert." She said turned and stormed off to the bar grabbed her beer and headed for a table.

Riven stood up rubbing his head. "I'm a moron." He said to himself as he made his way back behind the counter.

"Dude she looked embarrassed yet pissed what'd you say to her?" Nabu asked.

"Oh you know I just let a different part of my body speak instead of using my head and made a comment about seeing her underwear."

"Man you never let the other guy have the reigns unless it's in the bedroom and only then when the time is right because he could ruin the mood."

"Believe me I know", Riven groaned. "It just sort of slipped out without me having enough time to filter my thoughts."

"You know why it happened though right?" Nabu asked.

"Me being a dumbass."

"Nah its cause you won't tell Musa how you feel so all your pent up feelings are coming out the wrong way."

"Dude will you quit trying to play therapist. Besides I don't want to be that guy."

"I'm not playing therapist just a good friend." Nabu said. "And what guy."

"Can I get a pitcher of whatever's on tap and three glasses please?" A blonde woman asked.

Riven filled a pitcher and grabbed the glasses the woman paid and headed off to a table.

"The homewrecker." He clarified. "She's with someone I don't want to ruin her chances if he makes her happy."

"That's the thing though I don't think he makes her happy. Maybe he did at some point and I don't know what goes on behind closed doors but even when I see them here it's as if Musa's actions are forced and just for show."

"Yeah I noticed that too."

"Nabu sighed "Look I don't know if she and Derrick are happy but it's obvious that the two of you have feelings for each other. So make with the romance already."

"And what about James?" Riven asked.

"What about him does it bother you Musa's got a kid."

"Not at all. I'm just worried how something like this might affect him."

"James is still a baby he'll have a lot easier time adjusting to the changes than an older child. If you decide to pursue a relationship it won't be easy and someone will always get hurt in a situation like this. Just know that whatever you choose I'm behind you one hundred percent."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Nabu assured, "Now go apologize to Musa about your rude comment, I've got the bar for a few."

Riven nodded but before heading off to see Musa he grabbed a napkin laid it flat and molded it into the shape he wanted then went to her table.

"What?" Musa asked angrily taking a drink of her beer as he sat down across from her.

Taking a deep breath "I'm sorry I was an inconsiderate moron and should never have made a comment like that. Please forgive me." He said sincerely and offered her a rose he'd made out of the napkin.

"Wow it is a rare thing for you to apologize and give flowers all in the same day. Did you make this out of a napkin?" She asked taking the rose from him.

"Yeah it's not like we have actual flowers around."

"You're forgiven I'm partly to blame anyhow I shouldn't of stood over you like that giving you the peep show."

"So would it be safe to say that we're both idiots."

"Yes it would." Musa agreed.

"Then would you like to dance with this idiot?" Riven asked offering his hand

"I'd love to." She said taking his hand and he led her to the dance floor.

No sooner did they get on the floor did the bands upbeat music change to something slow and he was willing to bet that Layla had something to do with it. But he didn't care all that mattered was that he got to hold Musa in his arms even if only for a short moment. Her body fit perfectly with his as they swayed glided and twirled across the dance floor to rhythm of the music. "I should get back to work." He told her regrettably as the third song ended.

"Okay." She nodded, "I need to sit down it's been awhile since I've worn heels for this long my feet are starting to hurt."

"You're wearing boots not heels." Riven reminded.

"Hey they've got a heel just because it's not a pointy stiletto doesn't mean it won't bother your feet."

"I'll take your word on that." He said and scooped her up into his arms.

"What're you doing?" she asked surprised as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What?" He asked innocently, "You said your feet hurt so I'm taking you back to your seat. Beats walking doesn't it."

"Yeah…" Musa nodded a blush coming to her cheeks as people glanced at them as they made their way back to the table and he sat her down.

"Now if you need anything else I'll be at the bar." He gave her a wink and went back to work.

"Nice work." Nabu congratulated. "When I said to make with the romance I didn't think you'd sweep her off her feet so soon."

"I didn't sweep her off her feet. She said they were bothering so I carried her back to her seat."

"Whatever. You made a chivalrous gesture and woman eat that stuff up. You my friend have scored massive brownie points. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my job some food orders are starting to pile up."

Riven sighed and got back to work as well filling drinks and keeping the counter clean every now and then he'd glance over to wherever Musa was weather she was dancing, playing pool, or just enjoying her drink. In fact she'd come up to the bar often and they'd exchange small lingering hand touches whenever she'd get a drink. He'd even seen her sneaking peeks at her but when she saw that he noticed she'd quickly look away. There little flirtatious game continued that way for most of the night until finally it was closing time and everyone had left but the four friends.

"Riven I need my keys." Musa slurred out.

"No you're not driving in your condition." He told her flatly.

"I'm not drunk." She said with a wave of her hand. "See I'll prove it. Watch me walk a straight line." She began putting one foot in front of the other wobbling with each step until finally she tripped over her feet and fell to the floor. "Ouch. I totally meant to do that. So I'm not drunk." She told him trying to stand back up and failing.

"Ooh she's at this stage huh." Layla said coming up behind Riven and placing her arm on his shoulder.

"Yep." He replied.

"I haven't seen her this trashed in a while, you know what stage comes next right?" She asked.

"Uh-huh I know."

"Can you handle it?"

"Yeah don't worry I'll make sure drunkzilla's okay."

"Alright we'll get this place cleaned up tomorrow. Nabu and I are off to the hospital. Time to pay up on our deal."

"I hope it's nothing serious."

"I'm sure it's not Nabu's just over thinking things." She assured him.

"Yeah you're getting sick every day is nothing serious." Nabu said coming up to them.

"Let's just get this over with." Layla said not wanting to argue. "Good luck with Musa." She called over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

"Riven." Musa whined. "I need help."

With a sigh he walked over to the drunken damsel on the floor. "Come on." He said taking her by the arms and helping her to stand. "I got ya." He told her when she stumbled and fell against him.

"You're really handsome."

"Thanks."

"And muscly." She said running her hands across his chest.

"Let's get you home." He told her grabbing her hands to stop there wandering. "Where do you live?"

"At my house." She told him.

" _Yeah that helps."_ He thought as he sat her down in a chair. "Stay here don't get up."

"Yes sir." She said with a salute.

He went behind the counter and grabbed her purse her driver's license would have her address. Quickly looking through it he found no trace of her license. _"Why would she leave home without it? That's one of the most crucial things you take when you leave the house."_ He'd yell at her later for now he'd just take her to his place.

"Time to go." He said then picked up her cradling her in his arms then carried her to his truck all the while trying to ignore the feel of her hands as the explored his torso and back. He set her down so he could unlock the door and she brushed lightly up his arm with fingers. Still ignoring her he helped her inside then got inside and she scooted close to him and started caressing his arm and moved to his stomach then started moving south. "NO!" He growled.

"Why." She asked innocently

"Because I'm going to start driving and it's very distracting not to mention you're drunk it wouldn't be right." He told her plainly.

"I'm not that drunk."

"Says the girl who couldn't stand up a few minutes ago." He countered.

"That doesn't count as Rafiki would say it's in the past."

"Past or not you're not to touch me like that while I'm driving understand."

"Fine." She pouted and linked her arm around his.

"Hey what'd I say?"

"I'm not gonna touch you." She told him. "I'm just… I'm just going to lay my head right here." She said resting her head on his shoulder. "You're warm and I like the feel your arms they make me feel safe."

His pride swelled at that but he said nothing as he started his car and drove home. As soon as he got home he parked is truck and turned it off. "Musa we're here. "He told her softly.

"Mmm" She mumbled raising her head and it immediately fell back against the seat of the truck.

"Okay." He sighed out getting out of the truck he went and unlocked his door and came back for the passed out girl in his front seat. "Come on." He gently pulled her out of the cab and into his arms walked backwards into the door to shut then made his way inside kicking the door closed behind him. Going to his room he laid Musa on the bed took off her boots and tucked her in. Afterwards he went and grabbed two aspirin and a glass of water and set it on the bedside table. And once again took up a spot on his couch to sleep for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Here's my holiday gift to you all wonderful readers an update Yay!

 **Chapter 11**

Musa woke up to a throbbing in her head like the energizer bunny was banging on his drum and he kept going and going. She rubbed her eyes scanning her surroundings and realized she was not in her room, but had woken up once again in Riven's bedroom and she had no clue how she got here. To be honest she didn't care how she got there all she really wanted was for her headache to go away. She went to get out of bed to find some aspirin, then noticed the two sitting on the table with the water. "Thank you Riven." She said aloud grabbing the pills popping them into her mouth and chugged them down with water and prayed they didn't take forever to relieve the pain. Making her way to the bathroom she borrowed Riven's comb once she got a glimpse of herself in the mirror and ran it through the bird's nest that had become her hair. When she was finished she emptied the comb into the trash, then put some toothpaste on her finger and used it as a makeshift toothbrush to get the taste of morning breath and stale beer out of her mouth. When she was done in the bathroom she washed her hands and went to the kitchen in search of some much needed coffee.

Finding everything she needed was easy enough since Riven had everything set out on his counter next to the coffeepot. Then prepared a pot of coffee and leaned against the counter listening to it percolate as the aroma of the joyous caffeinated drink wafted through the room. Once it was done she poured herself a cup and made her way to the living room. It was there she noticed Riven sprawled out on the couch with an arm and a leg hanging off side and head barely on the edge his mouth hanging open. _"That cannot be comfortable."_ She thought. Taking a sip of her coffee she sat on the sofa enjoying the quiet and waited for Riven to wake up.

Around her second cup of coffee she noticed Riven starting to stir. "Morning." She said once he'd finally opened his eyes.

"Morning." He replied groggily rubbing his eyes while doing his best to sit up without falling off the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Coffee would be great." He mumbled out.

Placing her cup on the coffee table she went to the kitchen made him a cup and was standing in front of him a moment later with a steaming mug of black coffee just the way he liked it.

"Thanks." He told her taking the cup.

"No problem." She told him grabbing her coffee and sat down next to him. They didn't say much after that, Musa knew Riven wouldn't be up to do anything until after his first cup of Joe.

"So how bad was I?" Musa asked breaking the silence once Riven began drinking his second cup.

"Huh?" Riven looked at her quizzically.

"Don't huh me. You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh you mean your drunken behavior."

"Yes."

He took a deep breath and sighed, "Well in the beginning you were fine danced, played pool, rode the bull, but later well… you decided to reenact the scene from Coyote Ugly where Piper gets up on the bar and starts singing Can't Fight the Moonlight all while taking off your clothes."

"I did what!" She screeched.

"If you want to see I'm sure you can find videos of it on YouTube."

"Oh my God." Musa exclaimed cradling her head in her hands.

Riven patted her back sympathetically.

"Hang on." She said her head jolting up, "You were my bartender last night." Musa pointed her finger at him accusingly.

"Yep." Riven nodded.

"Then why the hell would you give me tequila? You know it-"

"Makes your clothes come off." He finished smiling at her.

Noticing the mischievous twinkle in his eye "Jerk!" She said punching him in the arm playfully. "Don't kid about that stuff."

He just smiled and took a drink of coffee.

"Seriously though how bad did I embarrass myself?"

"You didn't." He said placing his cup down on the table.

"Really?" She asked unconvinced, "Because when I go blackout drunk usually I can get very handsy."

"You were fine nothing like that happened." He lied sparing her the embarrassing tale of her trying to feel him up. "The worst thing you did was try to walk a straight line to prove to me that you weren't drunk you fell and I had to help you up."

"Phew that's a relief."

"Question though?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"Why wasn't your license in your purse?"

"Huh?' she looked at him confused.

"I was just going to take you back to your place last night, but I didn't know your address. I figured it'd be on your license but when I went to look at it, it wasn't in your purse." He explained.

"I'm surprised it wasn't in there." She told him honestly, "I guess it must've fallen on the floor when I was exchanging purses since I didn't need that big of one last night."

Before he could reply Riven's cellphone started ringing. Checking the caller I.D. it was Layla. "What's up Layla?"

"Have you had your coffee yet?"

"Yeah just finished."

"Good. When you get dressed I need you to come in so we can get the bar cleaned up. And bring Musa with you, I'm assuming she's at your place since her trucks still in the parking lot."

"Okay." He said, "How'd it go at the doctors?"

Layla gave a heavy dejected sigh, "I'll tell you when you get here." Then she hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Musa asked.

"Layla wants us to go help clean up the bar." Riven told her.

"I figured that much. I mean how'd it go at the hospital? Did they figure out what's wrong with her?"

"She didn't say but from the way she sounded I don't think its good news."

"Then we should hurry and get there." Musa said.

"Agreed." Riven replied.

They both got up and went to Riven's room Musa to grab her shoes and him to change.

Rushing inside the Fruity Music Bar they saw Layla and Nabu sitting at one of the tables together.

"What's going on are you alright? Tell me it's nothing serious." Musa pleaded with worry as she ran to her friend.

Riven was there right with her he didn't ask questions but his whole body language radiated concern.

Layla looked at her best friend and grabbed her husband's hand she took a deep breath, "We're pregnant!" She beamed proudly jumping out of her seat.

Musa's face went from worry to shock then to happiness in milliseconds. The two friends hugged and squealed with delight while they jumped in place. Riven seemed to visibly shake off his worry before smiling and extending his hand to Nabu in congratulations while they did that half hug/handshake that men do.

"Hang on if you're pregnant why did you sound all freaked out and worried on the phone?" Riven asked a bit annoyed.

"Oh that. I just wanted to freak you guys out a little that's all." Layla said with a wave of her hand as if it were nothing.

Riven sighed but let it go if that's how she wanted to freak people out before telling them she was pregnant it was her business. There was no point in dwelling on it. Though in his youthful days he probably would've gotten pissed and stormed out the door. Ah memories he thought to himself.

"Alright now let's get this place into tip top shape. We're closed today so let's get as much done as we can today, so we hopefully won't have to do anything tomorrow." Layla said with exuberance.

Layla and Musa each grabbed a bin to start clearing tables while Nabu and Riven went to the stage to take down the haystacks. While the girls were on their way taking the filled bins to the kitchen Nabu was coming back inside and swiftly took Layla's whose bin seemed rather packed with glasses and bottles. Layla growled and placed her hands on hips. "And just what do you think you're doing?" She demanded of her husband.

"This seemed rather heavy so I figured I'd take it to the kitchen for you." He told her as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Layla took a deep breath "Nabu I'm only going to tell you this once so you better listen. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I've become an invalid."

He made a protesting noise but she held up her hand. "Let me finish. Yes in the future I'll need your help but as of right now I am completely capable of handling this myself. If I need help I'll ask for it got it?"

"Got it." He said.

"Good." Then she took the bin and made her way to the Kitchen Musa following.

Nabu looked over at Riven who had come in after he'd taken the bin from Layla. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked his friend.

"Don't ask me Dude. I'd rather not have my horse in this race. If my knowledge is correct pregnant woman can get away with murder and I'd rather not be on her hit list."

"Can you believe him?" Layla asked annoyed as they separated the glasses and bottles, glasses going into the sink to be washed and bottles in the recycle bin.

Musa just shook her head. "Cut the guy some slack Lay it's your first child together he just doesn't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Musa told her calmly setting a glass in the sink.

"I guess you're right I did get a little overzealous didn't I?" She said putting a bottle in the recycle container.

"You did." Musa agreed.

"I'm going to apologize I'll be back."

"Take your time I've got things covered here."

After she emptied separated both bins Musa began washing all of the glasses.

"Brought you some more." Riven said as he walked into the kitchen holding a plastic bin full of bottles and glasses.

"Thanks just set it on the counter." Musa told him as she washed a glass.

"Want some help?" He asked leaning against the counter.

"Sure I'll wash you rinse." She told him holding out the glass she had just been washing.

He took it rinsed it off and set it in the strainer to dry.

They continued like that until the sink was empty and then they both went and emptied the other bin, and resumed their wash and rinse routine only for Riven to accidently splash Musa with water as he vigorously rinsed a glass.

"Hey." She sputtered.

"Sorry." He told her.

It's okay." She told him then splashed water from her side of the sink at him.

"Musa." Riven proclaimed.

"Sorry." She smiled at him.

"No you're not."

"I know." She agreed.

He just huffed and when she went back to washing he splashed her again.

"Riven!" She playfully chastised.

"Musa!" he replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

They both stared at each other mischievously before splashing one another relentlessly with water, and what didn't land on their person sloshed in puddles on the floor. As they laughed joyfully. Musa grabbed of the bigger glasses and filled it with water from her side of the sink and tossed all of the water in it at Riven.

"You want to start going bigger okay. Well then you asked for it." He said and grabbed the sprayer and squirted her mercilessly.

She screamed and laughed while trying to wrestle the offending item from his hands. In their struggles they slipped in the puddles of water they created. Landing with a thud Musa was on her back on the floor as Riven hovered over her slightly. As they lay there panting for breath Riven stared into her captivating blue eyes. Oh how he missed just gazing into those enchanting orbs of hers, missed the softness of her touch, and in a moment of reckless abandon he pressed his lips to hers damning the consequences. He felt her stiffen shocked by his action a moment later she relaxed and kissed him back tentatively. He brushed her wet hair away with his thumb and she sighed leaning into his touch.

That was the sight Layla and Nabu saw as they stood in the doorway to the kitchen lured by the screams and crashing sound. Layla smiled grabbed her husband's arm and pulled him away letting the two have their moment.

 **AN:** Thank you for reading and I hope you have a safe and Happy New Year.


End file.
